Signs of Aging
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Kurenai, on the eve of her birthday, receives a visit from her loudest student. With the loss of Asuma, she seeks some sort of comfort. MA Warning


**Signs of Aging**

ccc

June 10th… one more day until she was a year older. Actually, six hours if she wanted to be precise, which she didn't. Maybe she would've been less unnerved about becoming older if she hadn't been with Anko during one of her drunken teasing. Normally, Kurenai was more mature about aging, but that was when she was younger, when she thought middle-age would never happen. Of course, she was merely turning 31, but for some reason, she felt older than that.

She sat in front of her dresser mirror, searching for invisible wrinkles and any other effects of growing old. It was irritating. She had other things she could be doing, yet she was so fixated on pointing out flaws of her physical state. Maybe it was just because she was used to being beautiful, walking down the streets, pretending not to notice the lustful stares of men and even some women. But growing old… she would lose that. Would it be possible to take Tsunade's approach and try to cheat old age? No. Though she didn't really like it, she had to accept aging… that is, if she wasn't killed in a mission first.

How long was she sitting there, staring at herself? This question came up once there came a loud knock to her front door. She glanced at the clock; 7 o'clock, meaning now it was five more hours until her birthday. She mentally groaned as she got up. Her hands ran down her front to smooth out any wrinkles that might've been caused for sitting so long and leaning forward.

The knocking became louder as the waiter became more impatient. Impatience was a quality only two people had that Kurenai knew well: Asuma, who was now deceased, and… "Come on, Sensei! Are you home or not?" came the shout from her loudmouthed Chuunin student.

Reaching for the doorknob, Kurenai sighed heavily, preparing for the explosive entrance of Kiba. Whenever he came over—usually uninvited—it was generally because he was bored and saw her house as a nice little getaway to rest peacefully in. "Kiba, you…"

"Happy birthday," Kiba interrupted with a grin, holding out a small, rectangular box, completed with a red bow.

Kurenai's eyebrows arched slightly, changing her gaze from Kiba to the box. Slowly, her hand lifted to accept it. "Kiba," she murmured, examining the small package before locking her ruby eyes with Kiba's feral, black ones. "You know very well that it's tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," Kiba said as he invited himself in, brushing past his sensei. Kurenai watched him with an irritated look as he plopped down on one of the comfort chairs of her living room. His smug grin remained on his face, daring his sensei to lecture him on manners, as if it would get him off.

However, Kurenai knew better. She solemnly closed the door and made her way to the chair across from her student. A moment of silent staring passed between them. "If you knew," she began suddenly, faintly noticing the smirk broaden, "then why did you bring me a present today?"

"Because it wouldn't be as surprising if I brought it tomorrow," Kiba stated bluntly.

"Birthdays aren't about surprises."

Kiba chuckled at the comment. It was such a… 'Shino-type' thing to say. "Yeah. But it's still fun to get a few, right?"

Kurenai gave him a brief smile before turning her attention back to the gift. Her fingers grazed over the bow. "Is this a gift I have to wait till tomorrow to open?" she asked, dismissing Kiba's question.

"If you want," Kiba answered with a shrug, sinking deeper into the red cushioning of the chair. "It's from Hinata, Shino, and myself."

Slender fingers tugged on the bow until it came loose. Being the neat woman she was, Kurenai set the ribbon to the side. Slowly, the small box was opened, its top being placed on the bottom. Inside a casing of red wrapping paper was a golden locket. Engraved in the center of a blooming petal design was a small ruby. Authentic… nice touch. She studied it for a moment, running her fingertip over the surface to the back. On the back, she felt the grooves of letters. After inspecting the front, she turned the locket around.

'Team 8'. Kurenai couldn't help smiling at how simple the text was. Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Kurenai's eyes lifted from the locket to Kiba, who seemed to be trying to find a comfortable position on the cushioned chair without sprawling himself out. "Why didn't Hinata or Shino come with you?"

Kiba shrugged and leaned forward, smirking slightly. "Hinata's busy with her dad. And Shino…" He chuckled lightly while scratching one of the red tattoos on his cheeks. "He's never around much these days. I guess he's working with his dad again."

"And Akamaru?"

"Back at home sleeping. I don't think you'd want to worry about dog hair messing up your clean house."

That was considerate, Kurenai admitted mentally. After examining the locket for a while longer, she carefully returned it to the box and set it aside for later use. "It's very generous of you and the others, Kiba," she muttered. "Thank you."

"No problem. I was meaning to come by here to relax anyway," Kiba laughed, sinking back into the soft chair. He closed his eyes with a lazy smile as he shifted his shoulders. "A lot softer than anything at my place," he whispered. "I could fall asleep like this." His eyes opened slightly to gaze at his sensei. "Care to tell me a bedtime story?" he joked.

Kurenai smiled again. Kiba was now one of the very few people who could make her laugh, and that was saying a lot. "Does your mom or sister know that you're here?" she asked as she rested her chin in her palm.

"No," Kiba answered dully. "If they care where I am, they could always sniff me out." A joke and a fact were neatly rolled into a single sentence. Then his eyes fully closed and his breathing became deep and in rhythm.

A long moment of silence was drawn out between them, and Kurenai began to wonder if Kiba really had fallen asleep in his seat. Even so, she watched him. He looked so much calmer and mature while he slept, she noticed. It reminded her of Asuma, his rough and hard exterior masked by the pleasantness of sleep. She smiled sorrowfully at the memories she had with him, knowing that there could be no more of them.

It was when Kiba shifted with a quiet groan when Kurenai returned from her reminiscence of her past love. He was making himself settled quite nicely, meaning he would probably be hungry when he woke up. Kurenai toyed with the idea of making Kiba something to eat when he gets up, something she used to do for Asuma. But she decided against it. Besides, from the look of things, Kiba wasn't planning on leaving unless he was forced to. Still, at least she could have a drink…

While Kiba napped on the chair, Kurenai poured herself a glass of red wine, a custom she had before going to bed. She strolled through her house as she sipped the alcoholic beverage. As usual, everything was in order. Her hanging paintings were perfectly aligned and each table cloth was smoothed out to prevent wrinkles.

She returned to the main room, finding Kiba exactly how she left him. He was nuzzling against the side of the chair before he detected the scent of alcohol in the room. With a disgusted groan, he buried his face in the chair. "Sensei, why do you have to drink that nasty stuff?"

Seems like he hasn't gotten used to the strong scent of alcohol. Kurenai took a seat and set her glass down on the coffee table. She watched as her student reluctantly pulled himself back to consciousness. He rubbed the bottom of his eye with his fist before moaning. He groggily stared at his sensei, waiting for his eyes to clear up from sleep.

"It's getting dark," he pointed out tiredly before stretching his arms to the side. "Maybe I should get going so you can have more of your alcohol."

It was an obvious attempt of his to label Kurenai as an alcoholic. She laughed lightly to herself. He was still so much like a child sometimes. That was one of his charms…

"In case if I'm not around tomorrow, have a happy birthday." He turned to leave, but then he turned and added, "And try to enjoy it." He smiled, baring his canines.

Kurenai hesitated for a moment before addressing him. "Kiba."

Her student stopped at the door before turning. He waited for a little while. "Yeah?"

Kurenai seemed uncomfortable. It was odd to see her like that. And that meant something was really bothering her. "Tell me…"

"What is it, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba approached her slowly, stopping midway from her.

Red eyes met black slits. "Do I appear to be aging?" she asked softly.

Kiba's worried face became shocked. His ever-mature sensei was worrying about something like _that_? And even when she was this young? And had looks and a body like that?

He couldn't help laughing as he walked over to Kurenai, startling her somewhat when he bent forward until his face was right in front of hers. There was an uncertain pause between them before Kiba chuckled softly. "Are you kidding, Sensei?" he muttered softly. "You haven't aged a day since I first met you." As if to make a point, he touched her face with light fingertips to experience the softness of her skin.

Kurenai stared intently at him. Never had there been any physical contact between him and her; not intimate like this, at least. They both found it a sign of weakness or something like that. But the way he touched her now just seemed natural… welcoming… Somehow, she could see Asuma in his eyes…

She unconsciously raised her head to connect their lips. Even after becoming aware of her actions, she kept her rosy lips on Kiba's. She expected him to jump back in surprise, to slowly pull away, to do something to prevent this… but he didn't. Instead, his hands pressed against the chair to keep himself from falling on her. Adjusting his body to keep from losing balance, he pushed against his sensei's soft mouth. Though he was at first surprised she would even consider such an intimate act with him, he now intended to take full advantage of the privilege.

Kurenai suddenly jerked away with a gasp. Her cheeks were becoming a dark shade of pink as she stared at Kiba's seemingly satisfied expression. His eyes opened with a haze of excitement glassed over them. He smiled and ran his tongue across one side of his mouth, savoring the taste of his sensei's lips. "That was unexpected," he muttered suavely. "Though I was starting to hope for some tongue."

Only Kiba could keep his cool in unpredicted events…

"I'm sorry, Kiba," Kurenai apologized quietly, changing the direction of her eyes to the right. "I shouldn't have done that."

Kiba chuckled softly, thick with excitement. "Hey, I'm not complaining, Kurenai-sensei." He leaned forward again, offering his lips to her if she desired them. "I wouldn't mind going at it again."

Kurenai whimpered softly as she backed away. It had been a while since she'd been with Asuma. And now Kiba was presenting himself to her for her to feel… to experience. Almost reluctantly, she turned to face him, noticing the wild look in his eyes, veiled in shadow. She muttered a little something to herself about being too weak-willed before accepting Kiba's offer.

Strong hands instantly seized her body upon receiving her acceptance. Unlike before, Kiba held no restraints, his tongue slithering past her lips to explore her mouth. After a moment of getting used to the feel of her student's tongue in her mouth, Kurenai finally accepted what she was doing and responded to his tongue with her own, her slender arms coming up to drape over his neck.

When she heard Kiba moan softly, she knew he could smell the reactions her body was giving to the kiss and the fingers stroking her sides. But never had Kiba's knowledge of something been more apparent than when one hand slowly drifted to her thighs and moved between the juncture of her legs for an experimenting feel, as if he wanted to be completely sure of what he smelled.

"You're getting excited," he mumbled against her suddenly-eager mouth before returning to the intensifying kiss. While he occupied her mouth, his middle finger pressed against her core, making her jump. Kiba left her lips finally and began to nuzzle her cheek like a puppy. His face descended to the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling the smell of her skin. "You have a nice scent, Kurenai-sensei," he whispered huskily. "Have I ever told you that?"

Kurenai closed her eyes and let out a relaxed moan, moving her body forward to offer Kiba more. Upon feeling her give into him, he chuckled softly and began to give playful little nips to the side of her neck while his hands roamed over her body, seldom moving up to experience the large swells of her chest. When he wasn't given any complaints by the woman, he began to caress the twin mounds, playfully trying to cover them with his hands; it was impossible, however. That fact made the confines of his pants uncomfortable.

"Are you really that self-conscious about your looks?" he purred, lifting his lustful gaze from her chest to peer into her crimson orbs. Kurenai's eyes merely searched his, waiting for him to speak again. "There's nothing to worry about. You're the fantasy of every man in this Village."

Kurenai felt as though she would smile proudly at the comment, but she didn't. "And how do you know that?" she breathed while her hands slowly began to climb his arms.

"You'd be surprised at how many men have a picture of your face taped over their secret stash," Kiba breathed, his face moving into her hair to breathe in her scent. Kurenai's hands were now at the back of his neck, lightly moving her fingers over the sensitive skin. Like a dog, he moaned appreciatively and arched into the petting. He became more aggressive as the strokes continued, pushing Kurenai back into her seat and practically climbing on top of her.

Kurenai began to lose her breath in the heat of the moment. Her passion was rising to an uncomfortable height… uncomfortable at the moment, anyway…

With a deep moan, she tilted her head to the side, allowing Kiba's mouth better access to her neck. Lips and tongue touched over as much skin as they could, and before she knew it, she was doing the same to her student. Though she seemed more in control and gentle, she was returning the same passion Kiba was showing her.

"Kiba," she suddenly gasped out, resting her chin over his shoulder. Kiba's kisses didn't cease, but he did give a small grunt. The hands were on her breasts again, gliding over them, cupping them, testing their weight. "We… we should go…" She didn't have the nerve to finish the suggestion.

"To the bedroom?" Kiba ended her sentence, moving back to give his sensei some room. He grinned in delighted pleasure when he saw her give a small nod. In excitement, he hopped off her and, like a mock gentleman, held out his hand to help her up. With flushed cheeks, she accepted the aid. Kiba stepped to the side and followed his sensei to her main room. As she walked, Kurenai could feel herself trembling. Excitement, anxiety… fused together and made her head hazy. And her arousal further clouded her judgment.

She was back in the room she was in for hours earlier. She stood at the door's frame for a while, pondering on why she was there. The answer returned to her once a pair of hands wrapped around her, one at her breasts, the other trailing between her legs. A little smile crossed her lips when she felt a set of lips graze over the back of her neck after burrowing into the soft cloud of black hair.

"Aren't we going to the bed?" Kiba asked before slipping his hand beneath his sensei's fishnet shirt to experience the feel of her bare breasts. His smile broadened when he made Kurenai jump slightly with a gasp once his fingertip lightly circled her nipple. Using his other hand, he tugged one side of the sashes covering her upper body; he could no longer keep himself guessing what she would look like exposed. Still, there was the irritating veil of her fishnet shirt.

Kurenai sighed heavily and lulled her head back as she slipped out of her long, red sleeve. The sashes that wrapped around her torso were now dangling loosely at her sides, leaving only her fishnets covering her pale body. Though the shirt created a dark tone over her, Kiba could still make out the color of her body. His hands reluctantly left her bosom to take care of the annoying article of clothing. It became a little difficult to take it off when his fingers became entangle, but with a little effort, he finally managed to remove it from his sensei, letting the twin mounds bounce once.

Behind her, Kurenai heard her student give a subtle sound of excitement and admiration. It always flattered her to know just how much her figure could affect someone. She thrilled when she felt the light caresses of calloused hands—not as calloused as Asuma's, but pretty close—running down her sides to rest on the pleasant swell of her hips.

Then he began to move her. It was a gentle nudge directing her to the bed. She could feel his anxiousness pressing against her backside. Her breath became heavy again with each step toward the bed. This was her student! Her mind repeated this over and over. How could she be so affected by him? It was Kiba! Though not unattractive, he was still just a growing boy… in mind as well as body.

Her thoughts became scattered once she felt the sharp prick of Kiba's fangs her neck. She came close to whimpering when Kiba's hips bucked against the back of hers forcefully. It was then that she realized her steps had slowed to a crawl.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" she heard Kiba's voice, now thick with arousal, breathe behind her. "Second thoughts?"

"Morals," she simply answered.

Kiba chuckled against her sensitive skin. "What are those?" he teased before running the tip of his tongue across his sensei's neck. His fingers moved up and down her sides, sometimes sliding around to her front to glide over her flat stomach. He disciplined himself by restraining the urge to grab her voluptuous breasts.

Kurenai sighed and rolled her shoulders slowly. Kiba's hands felt like fire on her flesh, setting her ablaze with passion and a need for him and only him. Her slender hand slid over the larger ones caressing her lower abdomen. She wanted to direct his attention to the spots that were in most need of it, but she didn't want to appear too eager.

"Kiba…" She spoke the name in a quiet exhale. She heard and felt Kiba hum questioningly as his mouth moved along her shoulder. "Are you sure you want this? I don't want to pressure you."

Kiba's chuckle brushed against her skin. "You're asking me like I've never done this before. Don't worry, Sensei. I've wanted you longer than you would believe."

Somehow, Kurenai was not surprised. After all, the Inuzukas never stayed virgins for long after hitting puberty.

A buck from Kiba's hips brought her back from her distracted thoughts. She felt his erection pressed firmly against her bottom. "Sensei, I can't wait any longer," he snarled passionately. In an instant, his hands were on her breasts, pawing them until they felt as though they would bruise. Next to be sought were her nipples. His thumbs circled them in quick strokes.

Kurenai bit the side of her lower lip as she suppressed a moan. Slowly, she turned around to be eye-to-eye with her student; she was dimly aware that he had practically grown to her height. Without hesitation, Kiba pressed his lips into hers. The force knocked his teacher off-balance. Luckily, she fell harmlessly on the bed. Kiba was on top of her, keeping his lips connected with hers like a magnet.

With their lips entangled and their bodies meshed neatly together, it was difficult for his hand to squeeze in between them to get to the apex of her thighs. He rubbed her smoothly along the damp fabric of the straps that made up her lower attire. Eventually, Kurenai tore her mouth from her student's let out a moan. Kiba proceeded to plant kisses on her, beginning at her cheek, then trailing down to where he playfully bit her chin. Her breathing was now in his hair while he gave one final kiss to her lower jaw.

He exhaled pleasantly as he made himself comfortable on his teacher. His hand left her crotch to help support his weight so that she wouldn't be burdened. For a while, he admired her flushed face, felt the beat of her rushing heart. His grin broadened at how she affected all five senses. He dipped his head a little to lick along the base of Kurenai's throat; he felt her swallow anxiously when he did.

"Kurenai-sensei…" He muffled his voice as his lips pressed against her collarbone. His lips dragged along her flawless skin, ending with a small bite on her shoulder. Slowly, his left hand came up, passing over the side of her ribs before covering Kurenai's breast. He stroked his thumb over the stiff, pink nipple. Kurenai sighed softly in response.

It was only a matter of seconds before Kiba's mouth capped the opposite mound. He moaned softly with his teacher when he suckled on her sensitive flesh, almost as if he were grateful that he was allowed to be so intimate with her. His tongue slathered her nipple with saliva. With the top of her mound encased in his mouth, he began a steady suction motion that kept his teacher's moans coming.

Bandaged hands came around to wrap around Kiba's head. One tangled in his hair, and the other petted the back of his neck. Her fingertips tickled, making Kiba shudder in delight as he continued to draw on Kurenai's breast with his mouth.

Kurenai cooed softly when the warmth of Kiba's mouth left her bosom. Only his tongue attended to the taut bud. He traced her areola in slow circles, sometimes flattening his tongue over the pink tip of the breast. Her other tit was thoroughly massaged underneath Kiba's rough palm. He often would squeeze the plump flesh. His forefinger brushed over its peak to stimulate the sensitive nipple.

When he began to forge a path down the breast with slight pecks of his lips, he gave the tender skin a nip with his fangs. He smirked when he heard his sensei whimper from the small twinge of pain. A fading red mark was left in the playful bite's wake, and Kiba's continued lips continued their trek.

Firm muscles—though not as chiseled as a man's—could be felt underneath the flower-scented skin of Kurenai as Kiba took his roaming lips past her flat stomach. The small plunge of her navel was awarded a quick swath of the tongue before the Inuzuka carried on.

To get to the core of Kurenai's arousal, Kiba slid off the bed and sat back on his knees, then he positioned his teacher's hips so that her legs were dangling over his shoulders. The only thing that kept Kiba from his prize was those straps that wound around her waist and upper thighs. Unfortunately, this was not going to be as simple as discarding the upper half of her costume.

An uncertain hand came up and brushed against Kurenai's inner thigh to seek out anything that could loosen the straps. A slight growl left his throat while he drew his hand back. Kurenai, who was propped up on her elbows now, had to hold back a giggle when she saw the frustrated look on his face.

After several times of trying to remove the straps, Kiba started to tear at the remainder of Kurenai's clothes. It was a little unfortunate to Kurenai when her anxious student ripped some of the fabric, but she could worry about that later. With the rest of her clothes tossed over his shoulder in tatters, Kiba's only concern was slipping his sensei out of her white panties. He licked the side of his lips when he inhaled the strong scent of Kurenai's arousal. The damp spot in the center of her underwear enticed Kiba, and he couldn't wait any longer.

Kurenai watched as Kiba's face drew nearer to her core. The red on her face spread further, and her breath became hitched when she felt Kiba's breath on her nether regions. His feral eyes were looking up at her with a lopsided smile on his face, baring one side of his set of fangs.

Instead of going through the hassle of removing her undergarment, Kiba merely pushed it to one side with his index finger to reveal Kurenai's moist folds. He murmured something in a gruff voice in a whisper about how wet she was; Kurenai couldn't distinctly hear what he said.

To start off his little exploration of his instructor's private area, his free hand traced a fingertip along the smooth skin above her slit before barely skimming against the sensitive bud. Kurenai's muscles tensed from the feeling, expecting him to venture closer to her sensitive spots. Much to her disappointment, he drew his finger away and chuckled softly. With her arousal denied any desired contact, she writhed a bit with a prolonged groan of need. Her long legs slowly wound around his head to urge him to give into her unspoken pleas.

"Anxious, Sensei?" Kiba's breath was low and was somewhat muted by the juncture of her thighs. His eyes were smiling up at her again. One would mistake it as a wolf's gaze, hungry and predatory. The look made Kurenai's heart race even faster as she expected him to devour her. Tauntingly, he slowly ran his cheek alongside her inner thigh to enjoy the warmth of her flesh against him. "It was you who taught me patience… Kurenai-sensei. I'm taking my time to enjoy you."

There was a growl in his voice that made Kurenai shudder. "Kiba… please continue." Her breath was heavy. Normally in these circumstances, she was never the one begging. It was always the men who craved her touch, even the ones who would never have her. Not even Asuma switched those roles with her. Yet now, her student had turned her into mush in his hands.

"Do you regret it, Sensei?" teased Kiba, who now hovered closer to her snatch. If he extended his tongue, he could give her what she wanted. Instead, he settled for just talking. "Do you regret putting me on a leash during all those missions?" Of course, he was speaking metaphorically.

God, this was incredible. Kurenai arched her back and moaned. Something about this situation stirred her to a higher degree of arousal. The manner in which Kiba was lecturing her just set her aflame. And the anticipation of his tongue on her wet folds only added to that.

Kiba was also enjoying this patience test. The way his teacher's legs would sometimes tense and urge him forward to her center let him know that he was at last in control of her. Even so, not even he could last that long with such a desirable prize within reach.

Finally deciding to give into temptation, he leaned forward and began the feast enthusiastically. He wasn't hesitant when he compressed his tongue against her womanhood and licked upward. The tip of his mouth's appendage flicked twice over her receptive clit.

Kurenai's hips lifted in motion with his tongue, as if to prolong its presence. Kiba didn't want to disappoint her, so he began to lick her opening graciously. She tasted nice, he thought as his tongue ran along the sensitive, pink flesh.

On the bed, Kurenai made sure to restrain her thrashing. She allowed only her back to arch almost painfully, and her hands occupied themselves by gripping the mattress. Her moans were long and deep, unlike her usual serene tone. The sounds were uncontrolled, music to Kiba's ears as his skilled tongue massaged her sensitive pearl.

With the hand that wasn't pulling the crotch of Kurenai's panties to one side, Kiba began to probe her slick opening, starting with one finger, then a second. He eased them into her clenching vessel. He licked his lips as his fingers slid in up to their knuckles. The muscles around the intruding digits convulsed around them, flexing erratically and covering the fingers with her juices.

Kiba watched with a smirk as Kurenai pushed her hips closer to him to try to experience more of the feeling. "Jeez, Kurenai-sensei, you're tight inside," he commented in mock surprise. After withdrawing his fingers halfway, he quickly jabbed them back into her heated body to listen to her wail of pleasure. Part of him just wanted to unzip his pants, take out his erection, and just force it into her again and again until they were both satisfied. But this was just too much fun watching his otherwise calm and collected instructor writhe and plea for his attention.

He eyed her like she was a piece of meat just waiting to be devoured. When she shifted, her breasts swayed with the movement, catching the boy's eye. With his fingers working on her arousal, he leaned over Kurenai's body and feasted on one of her breasts. His teeth grazed over the sensitive, rosy nipple before his lips claimed it. He suckled hungrily on it, his feral eyes locked on Kurenai's scrunching face. She gasped for air as her hips rolled in time with the thrusting digits, matching their rapid thrusts. With Kiba's thumb now pressed firmly against her clit while rotating roughly, and with his mouth sucking on her tit, all she could feel was the oncoming climax boiling within her lower abdomen.

More times than not, Kiba's name was uttered, either as a breath, a moan, or a cry; Kiba became more fervent whenever she did. His tongue would move quicker and press harder, and his fingers would pump into her faster and rougher. Underneath his black clothes, he was sweating from the anticipation of this intimate session with his teacher. After all, there weren't that many Chuunin—or any ninja, for that matter—who could say they slept with their sensei.

Kurenai pawed at the blanket beneath her as though it could keep her from falling over the edge of anxiety and plummeting into an ocean of raw pleasure. She was losing her mind as she came closer and closer to her peak. With a mouth applying attention to her breast and two fingers plowing into her, she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. It was most thrilling to experience a climax after so long without sex.

With one final stab from Kiba's fingers, her inner muscles contracted. Her orgasm was made known by this tightening around the digits and the loud cry from her throat. She writhed beneath Kiba, making it difficult for him to keep contact with her body. Even so, he didn't cease his fingers' timed thrusting. He was determined to let her ride out the surf of her sexual tension. Already, his hand was drenched with her bodily fluids.

When Kurenai settled down, satisfied as a limp mass of flesh and bone, Kiba lifted his mouth from her breast and sat back on the floor, nestling in between her thighs. He extracted his right hand from her channel. A smirk crossed his face as he glanced from his glistening fingers to his sensei's heavy eyes. Slowly, he inserted his digits into his mouth and licked and sucked the juices off, pleased when he saw the redness on Kurenai's cheeks increase.

"I knew I could make you cum quickly," he purred after licking his lips hungrily for any stray traces of her essence. Using his hand to lift up her left leg, he ran his tongue across the back of her thigh to her slit once more. In reply, Kurenai moaned. "Your body is wonderfully responsive, Sensei," he continued as he rose from in between her legs. "I love it."

Kurenai fell back into her mattress, unable to keep her upper body propped up any longer to stare down at Kiba. Her bosom heaved as she took in deep breaths. Never had she felt so drained after just a single orgasm. Not to say that she'd slept with a lot of men, she'd just been around the block several times. And Asuma was a very thorough lover.

The reminiscence of Asuma was obscured when the sound of a zipper being tugged down tore through the silence of the room. Kurenai looked down through the valley of her breasts to see that Kiba wasn't wasting any time shrugging out of his black jacket. He tossed the article carelessly in the direction of the door. His fishnet shirt was not so easily discarded, as his fingers often slipped through it. After cursing under his breath a few times, he finally pulled it over his head and dropped it. When he added his chest armor to the clothes removed, he was entirely shirtless.

Kurenai now noticed just how well his muscles toned out. There were few small scars marking his tan skin. She knew where some of them came from, being that she shared some similar wounds during the more dangerous jobs; the others, she could only figure, came from missions he had completed without her.

Like a panther, Kiba skillfully crawled over his instructor once more. His muscles moved smoothly underneath his skin as he towered over her. He grinned at her before dipping his head down and catching hold of her lips. She moaned into the kiss, letting her arms lazily droop around his neck. As he lowered himself upon her, he felt her large breasts press into his chest, her hard nipples noticeable against his skin.

Kiba's tongue lashed out against her full, red lips before slithering into her mouth to duel with her own tongue. They both had to breathe heavily through their noses while they kissed, but they didn't care. Kiba enjoyed the smell of her, anyway. He salivated from the taste of her lips and the florid aroma of her skin. When they could not get enough oxygen through their nostrils, they broke away and panted, connected only by a slender trail of saliva that quickly dissolved. Both had heavy eyelids as they gazed intensely into each other's eyes.

Kurenai read the desires that were reflected in her pupil's stare. She could tell that he wanted her bad. With the slightest grin, she decided to tempt Kiba a little. Her hand slid in between them until she reached the bulge of Kiba's pants. She cupped his privates and began to carefully explore it through the somewhat rough material.

The feeling of her smaller and gentler hand on his crotch caused Kiba to shudder in delight. He loved the contrast of a woman's touch to his own hand during his earlier years. Even through the thick fabric of his pants, he could tell that her palm was soft and tender. God, he wanted her hand around him.

Kurenai saw how badly Kiba wanted her; she couldn't say she didn't feel the same about him. Her obvious arousal, which was just recently explored by Kiba's mouth and fingers, was proof enough of that. She gently pinched the corner of her lower lip between her teeth as she thought about it.

By the time she collected herself, Kiba was panting softly. On instinct, his hips began to move in time with the gentle rubs from his sensei's hand. His eyelids drooped somewhat over his lust-crazed eyes, and he pressed his crotch harder against her firm hand. To encourage him all the more, Kurenai pushed up against the bulge, letting the stiff object slide in between her index and middle fingers.

"God, Sensei," he growled deeply. Unable to control himself any longer, he sat back and hastily started working on his button and fly. As he did so, Kurenai pushed herself up as well and forced her mouth against his while he flipped his button open. After hitting a few snags with his zipper, he managed to kick out of his jeans.

When his pants fell on the floor, his hands were all over his teacher, from breasts, to stomach, until his palms gripped her ass. He growled against her mouth as he forced her hips up to meet his. His fingers bruised her tender skin while he rocked his bulge against her.

It was a strange mess of touching and kissing and swaying before Kurenai was at last straddling Kiba's hips. Her hands were fisted in his hair as she feasted on his mouth. Her fingernails tickled along his ribs until she held onto his waist and ran her fingers along the inside of the elastic band of his boxers.

And when the kiss stopped, her lips didn't. Kiba took a deep breath and held it, enjoying the soft, petal-like lips trekking down his abs, ignoring chest and stomach foreplay to reach the destination that would bring about the most pleasure. Soon, she was off the bed and on her knees, huddling in between his thighs.

It was gratifying watching Kurenai's tongue dance and slide across the skin beneath his navel. Her fingers inched his boxers down, careful to move the strap over the rigid appendage beneath it. When it was past his package, she was able to quickly remove the underwear.

She gazed at him, measuring him up. Although he wasn't as large as Asuma was, he still had an impressive size for someone his age. Reaching a length of about seven, he would certainly be able to please her more than most of the men she had slept with could.

Kiba was sitting up now, a slight smirk tilting up one corner of his mouth. While he waited, he reached behind his head and untied the knot of his headband and let it slip. He dropped it off the foot of the bed. Then he waited anxiously.

Kurenai was not as cruelly playful as her student. Her delicate hand came up and enclosed around the rigid cock. It throbbed eagerly from the touch, its tip leaking pre-cum as a result of his difficult patience. Her fingernails made him shudder when they dragged along the smooth shaft.

After measuring him up with her eyes and hand, she took a firm hold of the base and moved her fist up slowly, experimentally, reminding herself of the ways to please a man. She could see Kiba's hands knot into the blanket out of the corner of her eye, knowing that he was holding back from letting his primal side take control. If it were up to him, she knew, he would already be halfway down her throat.

She wasn't going to give in so easily, though. Her hand would be enough for now. So she went to work, pumping her hand up and down his erection. Above her, Kiba growled appreciatively when trying to hold back a moan. His hips subtly moved on their own, lifting to grind against Kurenai's hand.

He wasn't someone who could easily control himself. Kurenai glanced up from his penis to take in the sight of Kiba's face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were drawn back from his clenched teeth. It must've been hard for him to give control over to the woman during sex.

Might as well make this a little easier on him. Kurenai started to stroke his cock more vigorously, gathering lubrication from his pre-cum when the hollow of her fist slid over the swollen head of the erection. The tempo made Kiba grunt and spasm every now and then, cussing sharply as he tried to restrain himself. His body produced larger quantities of pre-ejaculate, all to help the lubricating process.

As Kurenai continued to jerk his hardened member, the sensitive head was increasing in heat from the friction. Not a painful burn, but a tingling sensation that stimulated the penis and acted as a catalyst towards the ejaculation process. If his teacher didn't let up her pace, Kiba knew that he would be spraying her face with his semen in a matter of seconds. He wondered if he should warn her. After all, seeing her face covered in his ejaculate was something that would keep him hard for weeks on end.

Kurenai felt the swelling of the erection start. It was a pulsing sensation, an indication that Kiba was reaching his limit. In response to this, she slowed her pumping motion to a crawl, and then stopped altogether, much to Kiba's frustration. She waited until the pulsating faded away before she continued her jerking of his cock. She knew he wanted his release more than anything right now, but she figured it would feel that much greater if he held back on it.

Even so, she figured he should be compensated for the aggravation caused by the loss of his impending ejaculation. She pumped the large erection slowly, as if trying to lull Kiba into another trance enveloped in pleasure. Though the concept was false, Kiba did become more docile from his worked-up state of mind. He went back to breathing in deeply and hissing.

As she worked the shaft, Kurenai dipped her mouth down and extended her tongue to lap at his testicles. This made Kiba moaned loudly while losing the strength in his arms. He settled fully on the bed, twisting in pleasure as his Sensei drew one of his testes into her mouth. She didn't suck hard or purse her lips enough to cause any pain; she did it perfectly to bestow nothing but pleasure. And all of this did nothing but fuel the fire in his body.

She shifted testicles and repeated the process, still pumping Kiba's penis with her fist. Sometimes, she would pet the head with her fingertips or trace the slit with a fingernail. Her hand was now sticky with all the pre-cum she had gathered from the tip. So she jerked him three more times before she brought her hand away.

Kiba paused in his throes of pleasure. This wasn't what he wanted, to be stranded in the heat of things! What was Kurenai thinking?

All angry thoughts left him when he felt something wet and soft slide over the head of his cock, removing all evidence of pre-cum and replacing it with saliva. Kurenai lapped up the transparent fluid and licked the head of the cock several times. Afterwards, she began to lather the shaft with her saliva. She went down to the base to run her tongue across Kiba's sac several times before rising back up to the tip.

She licked the swollen head once more before she finally accepted the large appendage into her orifice. She heard Kiba's breath hitch after a sharp gasp. He was holding his breath for as long as she went down on his rigid penis. Crimson eyes stared up as her mouth filled with cock. She was little over halfway before the head of the erection bumped against the back of her throat. Adjusting her head a little, she gradually slipped the cock down her throat only an inch or so before she felt like she would choke or gag.

Kiba was still holding his breath. He had received oral sex before, but never had any of the girls been able to take so much of him within their mouths. With all the strength he could muster in his feeble state, he lifted his head and looked down. His neck felt uncomfortable for bending so drastically, but it was worth it to see most of his cock within his teacher's mouth.

Kurenai locked eyes with him before she pulled up. She didn't pull away entirely, keeping his head between her lips so that she could suckle a few times before delving back down and engulfing the length.

"Sensei," Kiba groaned before slipping his fingers into her hair. He held her steadily, but only because Kurenai allowed it. With her kept in place with over half of his penis buried within her orifice, Kiba lifted his hips to shove almost another inch down Kurenai's throat. She jerked in response, but kept herself from gagging.

Kiba repeated this process several more times before falling back on the bed. His hips involuntarily lifted, and when this continued, Kurenai got into the beat of things. Her head bobbed in time with his mild thrusts. He was lacking the strength to thrust up hard, so she made up for it by going down with more force. To add more to the experience, Kurenai would moan deeply to send vibrations to the cock.

Kiba lasted only a while longer. He was vaguely surprised that he held off this long with his teacher giving him the best blowjob he'd ever gotten. Though his mouth was wide, he didn't make a sound when he finally came. His back arched and his hips pushed up.

Kurenai felt the member in her mouth swell, a sure sign that she was going to receive a helping of Inuzuka seed in a matter of seconds. Knowing this, she pulled up until her lips only capped the head of the cock. She aided Kiba's orgasm by licking the piece in her mouth, prodding the slit with the tip of her tongue.

The underside of Kiba's penis pulsed before the first wad of ejaculate was expelled into his teacher's eager mouth. Kiba bucked his hips in time with his cum shots, shooting them deep into Kurenai's mouth. Even as he spurted, Kurenai still lashed her tongue wildly across the head of the cock, absorbing the forceful blasts of semen several times.

Kurenai was amazed at how hard Kiba could cum, even after five shots. More impressive was the quantity. She had anticipated that the Inuzuka clan would be suited with the abilities to breed better than anyone else, but not even she believed that her cheeks would be practically bulging with sperm during his ejaculation.

The last portions of semen were unloaded as mere trickles of pearly liquid that Kurenai's tongue absently lapped up to add to the amount of sperm already in her mouth. She saw Kiba's hands go slack on the bed sheets, meaning that his load had been all but spent. If she wanted to, she could pull up. But she didn't want to risk moving her mouth, fearing to lose some cum from between her lips and make a gooey mess in Kiba's lap.

And so, Kurenai began to swallow the thick and bitter substance bit by bit. Kiba could feel the orifice around his still-hard cock draining his semen in big gulps. The sensation of it made him sigh in rapture. All the tensions he carried were gone for the moment. While he would miss it, he didn't complain when his teacher removed his cock from her mouth.

Kurenai swallowed the last, small traces of cum that still lingered in her mouth. She was sitting back on her legs, watching as Kiba recovered from his ejaculation. His broad, tanned chest heaved with each breath. Slowly but surely, he was coming down from his high point. Kurenai then shifted her attention back to his cock. Much to her surprise—as well as her pleasure—he was still erect, able to ensue a final session of cumming.

Kurenai slowly stood up.

Kiba felt the mattress shift. Opening his eyes and looking up, he saw his teacher above him, flushed and gazing lustfully at him. Her legs were already on either side of his waist. Even though she was barely straddling him, the head of his cock brushed across her slit. Arousal was renewed and intensified within Kiba, and the rigid cock started to throb in anticipation. If he were on top, he would already have been buried within Kurenai's depths.

Reaching between both of them, her arm pushing one large breast against the other, she grabbed his seven-and-a-half piece and held it firm, keeping it from bobbing all over the place. She lowered herself slightly and shifted her hips until her drenched opening fixed on the tip of Kiba's cock.

Kiba knew he didn't need to ask if this was okay with her. After all, she was the one getting ready to ride him. His fingertips brushed across her face until his palm cupped her cheek. The clouding desire in her eyes didn't dim at all. Lifting himself up, Kiba pressed his lips against his teacher's as she slowly descended on him. They moaned against one another. Now that Kiba was well on his way to filling her, Kurenai's guidance wasn't needed. Her hands went to hook hover his shoulders to keep him to her until he was fully buried in her.

Kiba choked out a moan, nuzzling his face against her chest. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him so that he was almost submerged in between her voluptuous breasts. "This is incredible!"

Kurenai agreed, but couldn't find her voice. She huffed in Kiba's hair, knowing nothing but the feeling of the thick cock sliding into her, filling her in ways most couldn't. It was enough to drive her to an orgasm already. How long had it been since she last felt a man within her body?

At last, she was settled on Kiba's manhood. Her ass pressed against Kiba's thighs as she adjusted herself. Her legs entered a squatting position before they could continue this ritual. With everything ready, Kurenai pushed Kiba back down on the bed, both hands on his chest to keep her balance. And then she began to ride him.

Her hair draped down like a veil over both lovers' faces. Kiba stared up at her, panting even though he was just enjoying the ride. At first, his teacher was moving at a slow pace to become accustomed to the movement. And then she began to pick up the tempo, bouncing her body on his lap and accepting his cock fully with each downward thrust.

She rose up to moan to the ceiling. When she did, her breasts swayed temptingly. Kiba would've taken one into his mouth had Kurenai not pinned him beneath her with her hands. Still, he had the mobility of his hands. With one hand sliding across her side to settle on the wonderful curve of her hip, the other held her left breath, massaging it with strong fingers and a rough palm. Her hardened nipple was circled by his thumb and pressed firmly.

Kurenai's well-developed leg muscles were put to work as she started moving herself faster on Kiba's cock. Her juices stained his shaft and trickled down to his sac. The gliding motion of their bodies was smooth, natural. Beneath the sounds of their moans was the slapping of skin as Kurenai shoved down on Kiba's pole.

Kiba slid his hand over the roundness of his teacher's backside and squeezed. Kurenai yelped slightly at the feeling. At her peak of arousal, every touch was amplified ten-fold. When he spanked her, she quivered and clenched Kiba with her vaginal muscles.

They stayed in this position a while more before Kiba pulled out from his teacher. Before she could question why in her breathless and excited state, Kiba gently pushed her over. She knew what he wanted before he had time to position himself. Resting her head on one of her feathery pillows, she arched her back so that her ass was up and her legs were spread.

Taking his thick cock in his hand to steady it, Kiba leaned forward from behind Kurenai. The head of his penis nudged the slit before pushing past the folds. It was indescribable, watching his erection sink deep into Kurenai's body. He pushed in as far as he could go, and then just stayed there. It was hard not to just fuck her like mad, but Kiba managed. He kept his left hand on his Sensei's waist to keep her in place while his right hand slipped around to fondle her clit.

Kurenai gasped into her pillow, half of her face buried in the softness. The exposed eye glanced back at her student, and she whispered pleadingly, "Why aren't you going?"

"Tell me to you want it, Kurenai-Sensei," Kiba whispered in teasing respectfulness. The hand on her hip went upward until it seized one of her tits. The nipple was pinched in between his thumb and forefinger.

Kurenai pushed her face further into the pillow as she panted. "Oh, God, Kiba!" she cried out wantonly. "I want it! I want it so bad, Kiba! I need you!"

Kiba chuckled softly and drew back slowly. He hesitated with the head of his cock still embedded in Kurenai's folds, and then lunged forward. Kurenai cried out in pleasure and fisted the pillow. Her body rocked back and forth, not by her own accord, but by her student's. He pushed and pulled on her waist. His cock sunk deep into her, stretching her to accommodate him.

Kurenai recalled her times with Asuma, and though he was a great lover, he didn't have the passion Kiba put into his thrusts. Kiba was possessive, not careful and acting like she would bruise under the slightest bit of force. If anything, it seemed he wanted her to be marked by their lovemaking.

She came out of her trance when Kiba's fangs nipped at the back of her neck. He growled softly and cussed several times. Sometimes, he would compliment her on how she felt around him. His words would sometimes cause jolts of delight to course up and down her spine.

Bringing both arms around her midsection, Kiba began to thrust faster and harder into Kurenai. His chest was pressed flush against her back, curving with her body to mold perfectly. He grunted and cried out her name with the proper prefix. He shoved all of himself into her and paused. With no movement, he could feel her around him, flexing, almost suckling, wanting more.

"More," Kurenai begged her student breathlessly. She pushed back against him to get every millimeter of his cock embedded in her. "More, more!" Her right hand moved down to caress her breast to create some stimulus while waiting for Kiba to continue his thrusting.

"Jeez, Kurenai-sensei. You're so demanding." Kiba chuckled as he slowly drew back, a painfully slow motion. "You need to learn to be patient."

Kurenai was left feeling empty when Kiba's cock was removed entirely from her body. She was on the verge of crying. She needed to be filled again. She had to be! In a desperate attempt to be completed again, she pushed back, bumping against the cock with the side of her ass.

To refrain her from taking another try, Kiba held her firm. She may have been a higher rank of ninja, but he certainly had more physical strength than she possessed. "Now, now, Sensei, calm down," Kiba teased. His thumbs moved to her slit to spread it, giving him a perfect view of her pink insides.

Kurenai could feel his eyes staring so intensely at her. The sex flush on her face deepened in color, and she hid her face in the pillow. Long, tortured groans rumbled from her throat. She had never felt so hot before.

"This isn't the pussy of some old woman, Sensei," she heard Kiba muse. "What man could resist this?" And then she felt it, like a rod of pure pleasure. She couldn't help smiling like a fool when Kiba's cock touched her entrance. Her body tensed and prepared to be entered.

It wasn't a gradual push, as she had anticipated. It was a jab, burying all inches of the cock into her depths. She cried out in delight, her back arching in response to the stab. She didn't have any time to adjust to the invading member, for Kiba had already started a furious pace. Her breasts rubbed roughly against the sheet of the bed, creating a burning pleasure from the friction. She cried the name of God the moment she had her orgasm. Her muscles contracted madly.

Kiba managed to endure the clamping muscles of Kurenai's vagina. To bring himself from the point of a climax, he slowed down, moving only slightly to help Kurenai ride out the last waves of her quivering orgasm. When he was sure that he wouldn't cum instantly the moment he started thrusting again, he began the tempo all over again.

Dazed by her orgasm, Kurenai laid like deadweight. She cried out Kiba's name, but weakly. She could hardly believe that her student had so much stamina. Sure, he had to slow down to keep himself from cumming, but he was already lasting longer than her past encounters.

In an instant, she was flipped onto her back, twisting around without breaking the connection with her pupil. She was breathless, watching wordlessly as Kiba adjusted his stance so that he was towering over her.

"I want to see your face when you cum again, Sensei," he explained breathlessly as he began to work himself inside her again.

Again? Kurenai reveled in the thought of a second orgasm—third, if she counted the oral sex he gave her.

Her body trembled in time with Kiba's pumping motions. Both breasts jiggled with each jab until she locked them in place with an arm beneath them. The memorizing motion of the twin mounds would be missed by Kiba, but it wouldn't and couldn't stop him from cumming. With her free hand, Kurenai touched Kiba's face while she told him how good it felt. He kissed her palm and encased it with one of his hands. Their fingers entwined when they were reaching their peak.

Again, Kurenai came. She shuddered and cried out several times. Releasing her breasts, letting them bounce freely again, she yanked her student down to her body as she reached her release. This time, it was much more intense, fueled by the pleasure of her first climax. She squeezed Kiba with her arms, legs, and inner muscles as hard as she could, delighting in the feeling of being drained. The release left her limp, seemingly dead, yet never feeling so alive.

Kiba was to cum next. Even though he was in the heat of the moment, he was still conscious that he was not wearing a condom, he didn't know if his teacher was on the pill, and no birth-control Jutsus were used. He pulled out when he felt himself swelling. His hand encased his drenched cock and stroked madly while scooting further up her body to get better 'targets'.

The first jet of thick semen splattered on his sensei's right cheek. She flinched at the feeling of it and closed her eyes, waiting for her student to finish unloading on her face and chest. The second one got the side of her mouth while the third spilled over her chin. The three following shots of Inuzuka seed oozed over her breasts, covering her right nipple with pearly fluid. The last of his load only dribbled out of the slit of his deflating cock, dripping onto Kurenai's stomach like a strand of glue.

Kurenai sighed in relief. She absently massaged her breasts, rubbing the cum across her skin. The tingling feeling it created was relaxing. As for the semen on her face, she licked up the portions she could before wiping the rest away with the blanket of the bed. She could do laundry later…

The mattress shook when Kiba collapsed next to her, drowsy and content. On his face was a soft smile as he gazed at his sensei through half-lidded eyes. He touched her slightly with his fingertips. "Not a bad way to celebrate your birthday," he murmured.

Kurenai shut her eyes, smiling. "Not at all," she agreed before she was pulled against Kiba's body. Her back molded neatly with his muscled chest, and she felt his steady breath on her neck. He was already asleep.

As she prepared for rest, Kurenai couldn't help thinking that when she awoke again, she would probably be thirty-one years old. But thinking on it now… it wasn't that big of a deal.

ccc

**This story was written years ago, before the revelation of Kurenai's pregnancy came out, so just try to ignore that glossed-over tidbit. Or come at me in an outrage. I can take it… … I hope…**


End file.
